Snowpaw's Tale
by ScarredWarrior15
Summary: Snowpaw's Tale. A fanfic dedicated to my bff on roblox- Snowalot. Snowalot just so you know im Mistpaw and then im Mistsniper. Your Snowpaw and then Snowclaw. Just so ya know. Enjoy! One chapter is done! Made just for Snowalot my bff! (I only write fanfics that r requested by my friends!)


Snowpaw's Tale.

Hello fanfiction! (And hello Snowalot!) This fanfic is dedicated to my best friend on roblox named Snowalot. This fic was requested by my bud and I decided to create this!  
So Snowalot if you are reading this ENJOY!

:)

Disclaimers- I do not own warriors. And I do not own Firestar!

I own Snowpaw,Mistpaw,Firenose and Waterfur.

My Snowpaw is not the Bluepaw's sister Snowpaw!

It is a different Snowpaw!  
So don't say I copied!  
I actully didn't copy and for proof I have my conversation I had with my friend who requested this fic!  
Me: What do you want your name to be?  
Snowalot: Well my nickname is Snow...

Me: *something clicks in brain and thinks that Snowalot in my fic will be Snowpaw and her warrior name could be Snowfall!*  
Snowalot: I could be Snowpaw.

Me: Ok!

I also own this fanfic!  
That's all I own. :P

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1- Snowpaw- The girl everybody loves!

Im Snowpaw a She-cat of Thunderclan, I'm a Apprentice and my mentor is Firenose.

My friend Mistpaw's mentor is Waterfur.

My mentor's fur is firey orange just like Firestar who is my leader!  
I am sooo lucky to have a leader like Firestar!

My friend Mistpaw's Mentor's fur color is a deep blue like the lake that Riverclan swims around in!  
Anyways today was just another sunny day in Thunderclan and I was grooming myself eating a mouse with my friend Mistpaw.

"Hey Mistpaw!" I meowed happily.

"Yeah Snowpaw?" He replied.

"Do you want to become a warrior?" I ask him curiously.

He just looks at me blankly like im stupid or something.

"Of course I do mouse-brain!" Mistpaw meows in reply, Playfuly cuffing me over the ear with his paw.

I charge at him and knock him over and playfuly bat him with my paws.

"RAWR!" Mistpaw yowls throwing me off him.

"Ouch!" I say.

"That hurt..!" I continue.

"Oops. Sorry!" Snowpaw says apoligeticly.

"It's ok!" I reply happily.

Snowpaw gives me a smile.

"I think I know how to get Firestar to make us warriors!" I tell him.

"Wha-? How!" Snowpaw says in curiousity.

"We go to Firestar and annoy him till he just says FINE FINE YOU CAN BE WARRIORS WHAT U WANT UR NAME TO BEEE!" I say.

"Naah." Snowpaw says boredly.

"WHAT!?" I screech.

"Yah I said nah!" Snowpaw replys annoyed.

"Why u be mean to meh!" I say sadly.

"Cuz you can just go and be super cute to Firestar and he will make us both warriors because everybody likes you!" He says to me.

"Oh." I say.

"Yea." He says.

"So we do it now?" I ask him.

He nods.

I bound up to the leaders den and meow. "Im coming in Firestar!"

"Come in." Firestar answers.

I walk inside his den and Firestar bounds up to me. "Whats wrong?" He meows.

"Can I be a warrior?" I ask giving him the cute-eyes treatment.  
"Ok!" Firestar says.

"Can my friend Mistpaw be a warrior to?" I ask.

"Sure!" He meows.

"Be right back!" I meow.

I bound out of his den and down to where Mistpaw is waiting.

"Did he say yes? Did he say yes?" He meows.

"YES!" I screech.

"YAY!" Mistpaw says with joy.

I bound back up to Firestar's den and enter again.

"Ok what do you want your warrior name to be?" Firestar asks me.

"Hmm..." I say.

"Well while you think about it why don't you go talk to Mistpaw about what he wants his name to be?" Firestar asks me.

"Ok!" I say bounding out towards Mistpaw.

"Mistpaw what do u want ur warrior name 2 be!" I ask.  
"Mistsniper!" Mistpaw says.

"Ok!" I say.

I bound back up to Firestar's den.

"Mistpaw wants his name to be Mistsniper!" I exclaim to Firestar.

"Ok!" Firestar says.

"What about your name then?" Firestar asks me.

"I want my warrior name to be Snowfall!" I exclaim.  
"Ok!" Firestar says to me.

"Com'n were gonna do a clan meeting." Firestar tells me heading outside to the Highrock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch there own prey gather here beneath the Highrock!" Firestar yowls bounding up ontop of the Highrock.

I look around and see Mistpaw walk over to me.

After about a minute of waiting all the cats of Thunderclan are gathered beneath the Highrock.

"Cats of Thunderclan we have two new Warriors!" Firestar announces.

"Apprentices Mistpaw and Snowpaw come foward." Firestar says.

Me and my friend Mistpaw walk up to the Highrock.

"Starclan honors your bravery and courage. Do you understand that becoming a warrior means risking your life for your clan and doing what you must to support your clan?" Firestar asks me.

"I do." I say.

"Then by Starclan's will I grant you your warrior name! Snowpaw, From this moment foward you shall be known as Snowfall!" Firestar announces.

"SNOWFALL! SNOWFALL! SNOWFALL!" The clan chants my new name.

"Mistpaw, Starclan honors your bravery and courage. Do you understand that becoming a warrior means risking your life for your clan and doing what you must to support your clan?"

Firestar asks Mistpaw.

"I do." Mistpaw replys.

"Then by Starclan's will I grant you your warrior name! Snowpaw, From this moment foward you shall be known as Mistsniper!" Firestar announces.

"MISTSNIPER,MISTSNIPER,MISTSNIPER!" The clan chants Mistpaw's new name.

Me and Mistsniper step off the Highrock and get through the swarm of cats to the Warrior's den.

"I can't belive were warriors already.." Mistsniper says with a yawn.

"I know right?" I respond.

"It's all thanks to you Snowfall!" Mistsniper says with a smile.

"Aww thanks!" I say.

"Ya your welcome!" Mistsniper replys.

We stay silent for the 5 secounds we get to stay in our nest before Firestar comes in screaming.

"WTF IS WRONG!" I screech.

I see Mistsniper jump up out of his nest as well.

"OMG OMGOMGOMGOMG U NOT DOING VIGIL OMGOMGOMG" Firestar screams.

"O-o" Is my expression.

"Uhh..." Is all Mistsniper can say.

"GET THE F OUT OF UR NEST AND GO KEEP WATCH!" Firestar screams,storming out of the Warrior's den.

"Great Starclan Firestar is a JERK!" I yell.

"I HEARD THAT" Firestar says somehow appearing back in our nest out of nowhere.

"Ugh lets just go keep watch." Mistsniper says in disgust.

We walk out of our den and sit down on the cold stone ground and start shivering.

"I- I- It's c- c- cold!" I say.

"Ugh I know Snowfall." Mistsniper says.

"Well I guess this is what being a warrior means." I say with a sigh.

"Oh well." Mistsniper says.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How did you like this chapter?  
To short?  
Well im sorry that ITS NOT PERFECT!  
Anyways Snowalot I hoped you liked this chapter!  
Want me to make another chapter? Well then review tellin mawh so!  
Latar!"

Peace-ScarredWarrior15


End file.
